


It was our paris

by Purplehaze811



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s12e02 Spyfall Part 2, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplehaze811/pseuds/Purplehaze811
Summary: His eyes took on a hard glint "you left me in the dirt, choking on my own blood waiting for you. Just like always. I was waiting for you and you never came
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	It was our paris

**Author's Note:**

> So here i am back with more doctor who! Writing this instead of updating my other fics lmao. I just really wish that the doctor and master could have discussed what had happened with missy at some point is that too much to ask??

She stared at the masters back watching the steady raise and fall of his breathing as he leaned casually against the railing. She could see him watching her out of the corner of his eye taking in every shift of her face. The quiet way he observed suddenly remained her of Missy head tilted back, those blue eyes taking in everything. 

The reminder of Missy sent a sharp sting straight to her hearts. The closest she had ever been to having her friend back and it had disappeared just like that. Here they were again right back to their old ways poking at old wounds until they bled. 

She leant up against the railing next to him gazing out at the city refusing to meet his eyes that were now freely roaming her face. She could do it. go back to the old ways.

Go back to before she had danced with missy, felt her body in her arms.Go back to before she had heard missy laugh full of joy and free of motive. Go back to before she had seen missys tears fluttering on her eyelashes, real remorse flashing in her eyes.

She could stay strong and be cold to the master if she had to as long as she avoided those eyes. No matter which regeneration of the master she faced those eyes were always filled with that same sadness the same vulnerability and it always made her remember the little boy who held her hand and grinned as they ran. 

The master finally broke the silence " i wonder how your little pets are" anger swelled in her chest and she swallowed it back down because she knew that it was what he wanted. what he always wanted.

It was hard in this body she felt like she was always so close to snapping, her anger simmering away just below the surface but she squashed it down and down with all those other emotions she refused to acknowledge.

"My friends are going to be fine" she finally glanced to the side and focused her attention just past his left shoulder. "Why are we back here koschei" she had spoken the words before she could really stop herself the question having been ringing in her head since he had first revealed himself.

He tilted his head and flashed a smile all fake innocence "i dont know what you mean my dear doctor" the anger bubbled in her chest again and she could feel it raising up her throat but she swallowed it and thinned her lips glaring at him.

He giggled high pitched and delighted at the emotion he could clearly see flash across her face "you were much better at looking cross when you were all eyebrows" the doctor clenched her fists at her sides fingernails biting into her palms.

"This isnt a game" she hissed voice barely controlled. His eyebrows rose in response to her tone and he leant in close forcing the eye contact she had so desperately tried to avoid "but im having so much fun" staring into the soft brown eyes something in her crumbled just like she knew it would.

"why did you leave me" it was a whisper so quiet it could have been blown away in the wind. She knew he had heard it though from the way he snapped away from her, teeth bared like she gone for the throat.

His body shook with rage, anger burning in his eyes "how dare you" his voice was so loud she could feel it vibrating through her entire body shaking her down to her core. She just blinked trying to make sense of the sudden rage that this regeneration of his seemed to switch in and out of in seconds.

"You ask me that after" he paused and breathed harshly through his nose staring down at the floor. The anger she had kept bottled ripped out of her core in reponse to his outburst.

"How dare i??" She screamed the release of the bitterness feeling glorious and devastating all at once "i offered you everything. i asked you to take my hand and you walked away. You walked away" her voice cracked on the last word. 

Misery draining all the anger out that had been burning bright just seconds ago. She was embarrassed to find her eyes stinging but refused to cry not for him. never again. 

His eyes flicked across her face head tilted to the side. "I walked away? thats rich coming from you" his voice was too soft to come off as biting like he had meant to. "You left me" 

she blinked and her mind stuttered to a stop replaying the words in her mind again and again. Now that he had started the words kept trumbling from his lips hurried and approaching frantic " i was going to....i was coming back. I turned on myself. i killed him" 

She wanted to touch him,reach out like so many times before at the desperate tone to his voice but his eyes took on a hard glint "you left me in the dirt choking on my own blood waiting for you. Just like always waiting for you and you never came" 

His voice wobbled and he brought his hand across his face to hide the emotion that was for once showing clearly. She just stared mind completely empty taking in every shift of emotion across his face. "Koschei i...." 

The words got caught in her throat and the tears finally erupted spilling down her cheeks. She grabbed the front of his coat and yanked him bodily into her ignoring the yelp that he would probably never admit to. She wrapped her arms around his neck balancing on tip toes and squishing her face into his neck. 

"Im sorry, im so sorry" she kept repeating apologies until his arms slowly came up around her pulling her into him tighter. He pressed his face into her hair voice small and childlike "are you going to stay this time?" 

She nodded her head so fast it should have probably have been embarrassing but so should have the amount of snot she was getting on his jacket "im not leaving im never leaving. I love you" they swayed together staying in the hug longer then they had shared any time even near each other for years. "Come with me please. Tell me everything that happened"


End file.
